The Merry Space Travelers, Baby!
by Gray Crawford
Summary: When the Aloha Oe brings aboard two potentially unregistered nomadic aliens, the crew is unaware that they're being followed.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you sure these are undiscovered alien life forms?" Dandy asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure about the tall blue one," QT said flipping through the identification book, "because it's listed as a 'Zbornak.'" QT then looked at the aliens, one tall blue creature that looked somewhat like a cross between a roadrunner and a horse, and the other being a small, orange creature with a big head and a big, green hat. "But the small one is definitely not on the list."

"Really," said Dandy. "Huh, Whadaya know." He then looked at the aliens. "So, what exactly are you?"

"Me?" the orange one asked happily. "Well, my name's Wander, and this is my pal Sylvia. And we travel the stars together, meeting' folks, greeting folks, and going' on all kinds of new adventures! Why we were just leaving this really cool planet, named Janet, and we were all hangin out and stuff, and then Syliva and I left, and then we passed by you ship, and you opened that megaphone-y thing and invited us onboard."

"But you've never been registered yet before?" Dandy asked with excitement.

"Regiswhated?" Wander asked. In that instant, Dandy realized that he had been given a golden opportunity.

"Boo-yah! We're taking this guy to registration, and then we've hit the goldmine baby!" Sylvia then snapped Dandy out of his frenzy.

"Hang on a sec, there!" Sylvia said, grabbing Dandy by the neck of his shirt. "You'd better not be planning some kind of dangerous experiment on my friend here, 'cause then I'll knock you so hard, you'll go flying to the next galaxy, and land on a planet of pain!"

"Chill, chill." Dandy said calmly. "Nothing's gonna happen. We'll just take him to registration, our old friend Scarlett is gonna enter his information into a computer, then you guys can go off and on your way. That's all there is to it." Sylvia let go.

"Really?" She asked puzzled. "No torturing of any kind? Huh, alright." At that moment, Meow came out from the ships bathroom.

"Hey guys, so what's the deal with that alien pair we let on board."

Wander gasped with excitement. "Oh. My. Gosh. A kitty!" He ran over to Meow, and petted under his chin. "Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?"

"My name is Meow, and will you stop- oooooh, that feels niiice!"

"Aw, you like that, don't you? How about this?" Wander then jumped onto the top of QT, reached inside his hat, and fumbled around until he excitedly pulled out a ball of yarn. He then proceeded to dangle the yarn above Meow, who laughed trying to grab the yarn.

"Well, he's obviously not hostile. This should be relatively easy," QT said, somewhat annoyed with Wander.

"Right," said Dandy. I'll get us on track to registration." So Dandy walked over to the ship controls, and they were on their way.

Watching them this whole time, from an observable distance, was Lord Hater. Looking through the monitor in his ship, he summoned commander Peepers to the control room.

"You summoned me, Lord Hater?"

"Commander Peepers, do we have any information on that ship that took Wander and Sylvia on board?" Peepers ran away, and came back with a sheet of paper, all within two seconds.

"Well sir, the ship is called the 'Aloha Oe,' and is in possession of a man named 'Dandy,' an intergalactic alien hunter, working with a robotic vacuum cleaner named QT and a Betelgeusian named Meow."

"So, do we have any- wait, his name is Dandy? Is that his birth name or a nickname?" Peepers shrugged. "That's strange. Anyway, do we have any information on his destination? His intentions for Wander and Sylvia?"

"Well sir, none at the moment, but-"

"AT LAST!" For a moment, there thunder and lightning. "With these two captured already, Wander and Sylvia will be easier for us to capture!"

"But sir, I don't understand."

"It's quite easy, Peepers. With Wander and Sylvia already imprisoned by this Dandy guy, all we gotta do is follow that ship, wait for the right moment, and when Dandy and his men leave those two behind, WE GRAB 'EM!" Hater laughed, and lightning and thunder appeared again. "Now, follow that ship!"

"Aye-aye, Lord Hater!" And with that, the immense skull went in pursuit of the Aloha Oe.


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been a long while since Dandy and the gang brought Wander and Sylvia onboard. The ship was currently on auto pilot, and all of them were sitting in the sitting area. While Wander looked in amazement at everything and Sylvia admired the plants, the others were bored.

"Ugh, how much longer 'till we get there?" Meow said. "I'm bored!" Wander then went right beside him.

"Aww, bored on travels? When I find myself in your situation, I've got just the cure for that!" Wander reached into his hat, and pulled out his guitar. "Singing! Don't you just love to sing?"

"Not really," Meow said passively.

"Well you've never sang with me, Wander!" Wander then began to strum his guitar, and broke into song.  
"Oooooh, we are traveling in this ship, going off through space!  
These three nice gentlemen are taking us to the registration place!  
There's Dandy, such a nice guy with tall and black long hair!  
There's a robot named QT, with a cool electric flare!  
And there's also this Betelguesian whose name is Meow!  
Tell me buddy, are you feelin any happier now?" Wander stopped singing and playing so that Meow could answer. Meow remained still for a second, moved his eyes toward Wander, then moved his eyes back to where they were before.

"Not really."

"Oh, okay then." Wander said a tad disappointed when this was not working. He then went back to his happy old self when he said "Well then, here comes the second verse!" Meow groaned as Wander strummed his guitar again. "Here we are, flyin' fast, in the Aloha Oe!  
There's cool palm trees in here, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!  
By looking at your faces, I can tell what you're thinking,  
That you'd all love it if I would keep on singing!  
Ra da da dad a dee deed ah, patta ruh tuh tuh tuh,  
Beedly beedly beedly bee, batta bah tee tee tah," Wander continued these nonsense vocals, while the others just watched and listened.

"Is he always this way?" Dandy asked.

"Pretty much," said Sylvia.

"Ugh, I can't take much more!" Meow said in pain.

"Don't worry, it's almost over," Sylvia said. Wander then began to speak normal words in his song.

"Well we are traveling in a superfast ship, and that is cool to me!  
I feel so in amazement, but also just a bit," he then stopped playing his guitar and looked at his stomach, which growled. "Hungry." He then looked at Dandy. "Uh 'scuse me, mister Dandy sir, but do you have anything to eat around here? We've been on this ship a long time, and I'm feeling a tad peckish."

"Me too," Sylvia said.

"You're in luck," said Dandy. "There's a Boobies right on the way, and we can afford to buy you guys a treat there since we brought in a rare alien a few days ago." Dandy then piloted the ship to the parking area of the nearest Boobies.

"My oh my, what a beautiful pink place," Wander said looking out the window as they approached. "Do they do cute girly things here, like playing with dolls and tea parties?"

"Yeah," Dandy said with a grin. "Something like that."

Once the gang had parked, they walked in and sat down at the table Dandy thought was the best. It was not long after they sat down that Honey came over.

"Why, hello guys? Who are these two you brought along?"

"Why, hello Honey. We found these two floating aimlessly through space in some kind of bubble."

"What do you mean aimlessly," Syliva asked confusedly. "We were just going from someplace. We told you that before."

"Whatever," said Dandy. "Anyway, the small orange one is an unregistered species, and we're taking him to get registered." Honey then looked at Wander.

"Hi Honey!" Wander said. "Are you as sweet as your name is?" Honey blushed and giggled.

"Dang, this guy's got some moves," Meow and Dandy both thought simultaneously.

"Aw, such a cutie!" Honey said. "Are you ready to order?"

While the five ordered what they wanted, they were unaware that several tables behind them Lord Hater, Peepers, and about ten other of Lord Haters watchdogs sat down at a table, hiding behind their menus. Hater peeked over his menu, watching Wander give his order to Honey.

"Look at him, babbling nonsense on and on like he always does. Enjoy your last taste of freedom Wander, for the moment you slip away from Dandy's custody, you and Sylvia will become the prisoners of," Lord hater then stood up to make a fist, "the all-powerful ruler of the galaxy, LORD-"

"Excuse me sir." Hater was surprised to see that a waitress who had just asked him that was standing in front of the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"We're not here to order anything!" Hater said.

"Actually sir, I was under the impression that we were here to eat." Commander Peepers said. "It's time for lunch," he added pointing to his watch.

"What the-" Hater then sighed in a very frustrated way. He then turned to the rest of the crew. "Who else here thought we were going out to lunch?" They all looked at each other, and all raised their hands. "Fine, fine. Order quickly so we can get back on track!"

Meanwhile, Honey had come back to the table the Aloha Oe crew was sitting at, and set the food they had ordered down in front of them.

"Here you are," the spunky waitress said. "Enjoy!"

"Why thank you, we certainly will!" Wander said. Honey blushed and giggled, and was off to other tables.

"So tell me," Dandly asked , pausing to bite, chew, and swallow a mouthful of burger, "what exactly is it that you two do for a living?"

"Oh, just basic traveling," Sylvia said. "In our lives, we go from planet to planet and happen to be in the right spot to be saving people's lives from trouble and mayhem." She paused to take a bite of the jellyfish pie she had ordered. "Most times," she said with her mouth full, the swallowed, "There's this guy we end up fighting named Lord Hater. He tries to capture us 'cause he thinks that we pose a threat to his mission to rule the entire universe."

"Lord Hater?" Meow asked. "Why does that name sound rather familiar?"

"He's that deranged alien who keeps going from planet to planet seeking to rule the universe by imposing pain and destruction on the planets inhabitants," QT added. "We were just on a planet that had been ransacked by him a few days ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Dandy said. "There was something about how two aliens turned that place around using a banjo and a dance number, right"

"Huh, that's funny," Wander said. "Sylvia and I were just at a planet one day less than a few days ago that Hater had been to, and we turned that place around with my banjo and Sylvias dancing. The universe is just full of coincidences." Wander paused to take a sip from the razzleberry shake he had ordered. Suddenly, he looked up. "Uh oh, forgot to wash my hands. You guys mind watching my shake while I use the bathroom?"

"Go for it, baby," Dandy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Wander said. "Back in a bit." As wander walked past Sylvia, Hater, watching from across the room, looked up eagerly.

"He's unguarded!" Hater yelled "Now's our chance to-" At that moment, the green, tentacled waitress arrived at the table, holding various plates.

"Okay, who ordered the chili?"

"I did," said one of the watchdogs. So she gave him the chili.

"And who ordered the sandwich?"

"Right here," said another watchdog.

"And who ordered the galactic nachos?

"Yo," said yet another watchdog. Hater was now fuming mad.

"Wander is now the most vulnerable, and all you guys want is to eat!?"

"Who ordered the solar hot dog?"

"I demand that we-" hater looked at the waitress. "Huh? Oh yes, that's mine, thank you." He placed it down in front of where he had been sitting. He then drew his attention to Commander Peepers. "We have to go now!"

"Agreed!" Peepers said.

"And who ordered the lunar gumbo?" asked the waitress.

"Oh boy!" said Peepers. And as soon as she had given it to Peepers, he happily began eating. Hater sighed in frustration.

"Fine, fine, I'll get him myself!" And Hater dashed off to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Wander had just walked in to the bathroom. He had just walked up to the sink, when he has noticed a large, slug like alien with six arms that resembled short tentacles and three eyes that extended above his head on short eyestalks. He looked rather angry.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?"

"The darn soap dispenser is broken, and I just ate a crispy fried dragon covered in Magellanic sauce. My hands are covered in it, and I can't wash my hands!"

"Oh dear," Wander said, concerned. "Hang on, I think I've got just the thing!" Wander took of his hat to reach inside for what he needed. While he was fumbling around, Hater walked in the door. He then saw Wander, and ducked out of sight.

"Crud!" Hater said silently to himself. "Wander must be forming an alliance with that guy for additional support." He looked back at them. Wander had triumphantly lifted out a screwdriver, and went to work tinkering with the soap dispenser. "I must wait until the big one leaves, and then Wander will be mine!"

"Well, that oughta do it!" Wander said. The other alien tried it, and found that it was, in fact, working. He then proceeded to wash his tentacles.

"Great! Thanks bro!" He then left, and went right past Lord Hater. Smiling, Hater went to sneak up on Wander, who was focused on washing his hands. Grinning evilly, and with his hands extended outward, Hater slowly made his way towards Wander. Suddenly Wander looked up. Hater was surprised by Wander being surprised. Wander then turned his head to the side and exclaimed.

"Dandy!" Hater fled into a bathroom stall.

"'Sup Wander?" Dandy entered the bathroom. "Dang, the boobie's burgers are good, but the ketchup sure as heck isn't good for the clothes." Wander then looked and saw the red stain left on his sleeve.

"Oh my! Don't worry, I've got just what you need to make that shirt sparkling as new!" He reached into his hat once more, and took out a spray bottle. He then proceeded to spray Dandy's sleeve two times, then wiped it with a paper towel from the nearby paper towel dispenser. Once he lifted the towel away, the red smudge was gone!

"Wow, that stuff really works!" Dandy said. He then pointed to Wanders hat. "What else you got in there?"

"Oh, this thing?" Wander said, pointing and looking up at his hat. "Why this is no ordinary hat! It's a magic hat that gives you what you need!" They both proceeded to leave the bathroom.

"Dang, you're just full of all kinds of surprises!" Dandy said, knowing that the possession of an artifact with special abilities would make the reward for Wander all the more incredible.

"I know!" Wander exclaimed. Once they were out, Hater quickly left to get back to his table.

Back at the table they had been sitting at, Wander and Dandy arrived and discovered that Meow, QT, and Sylvia were talking during their meals.

"So this Lord Hater guy keeps following you around nearly everywhere you go?" Meow asked.

"Yeah, but in truth he really isn't as bad as he claims," Sylvia said. "He always tries to impose wrath and destruction on the planets he arrives at, but Wander always gets the last jump on him and stops his plans from happening." She stopped to take a bite of her jellyfish pie. "Besides," she added after she had swallowed, "he's really all about showing off."

"You're probably right," QT added. "In all _our_ journeys, neither the Jaicro empire nor the Gogol empire listed Lord Hater as a threat or an ally. If he really were as bad as he made himself out to be, we'd certainly see advertisements promising a hefty bounty for him."

"Yeah," Dandy said. "Lord Hater's just a galactic grump with nothing better to do. He just needs a few good ladies in his life, and he'd be a much better dude." He proceeded to finish the last of his Boobies Burger. Meow then looked at Wander and Sylvia.

"So what's it like for you two traveling out there in space?"

"Why do you care?" QT asked. "We do that stuff all the time."

"Yeah, but we just look for aliens and never stay for long. It's not like we've ever gone to a spa run by aliens living on the back of a giant dog, or compete in any quests to rescue a princess who turns out to not be a damsel in distress but really the result of a jealous ex-boyfriend. Plus traveling in an orble bubble sounds fun."

"And slow." QT added. "There's no engine power involved."

"Meh, it's okay, I guess." Sylvia said. If you'd like, maybe we could give you a ride sometime? I'm sure wander won't mind, right buddy?" Wander looked up at Sylvia from his razzleberry shake, then looked at Meow, and nodded.

"I said it sounds fun," said Meow. "Riding the giant lava snakes of Caracrus sounds fun too, but there's no way in the great universe I'm doing it." And with that, everyone went to finish the last of their meals. Once it was all done, Dandy wiped his face with his napkin.

"Great! Now that that's all done it's high time we got to registration." He looked over his shoulder, and waved to get Honey's attention. "Yo, we're ready for the check."

"Coming right up!" she said with her usual happiness. Across the room, Hater was watching them all through binoculars.

"Oh no!" Lord Hater gasped as he watched the five get up. "They're leaving! Obviously, they've seen us!" He put down the binoculars and signaled for a waitress.

"Yes?" the waitress asked.

"We're done here!" Hater said.

"No we're not." Peepers said.

"Then bring us to go containers!" Hater yelled to the waitress. "And hurry!" As Wander, Sylvia, and the Aloha Oe crew got the check from their waitress, Hater watched with great frustration as he waited for the boobies waitress to arrive at their table. He was just about to run over his table and grab Wander and Sylvia himself, when the waitress arrived with the Styrofoam containers and check. To the watchdogs shock, he quickly, and rather sloppily, poured all the food in.

Meanwhile, at the exit to Boobies, the five were paying their bill.

"Enjoy your meal?" Honey asked after Dandy paid the woolongs their meals had cost.

"You know it, baby. These two make for some merry companionship. Say Wander, why don't' you do that thing with your hat for Honey?"

"Great idea, Dandy!" Wander then turned to Honey. He took off his hat, reached inside, and pulled out a generous tip, which Honey gratefully accepted.

"Oh wow!" Honey said. "This is just what I've needed to make the final payments for my motorcycle! You guys are just full of wonderful suprises!"

"Yep, these two bring all kinds of wonder. That's why they needed a bounty hunter like me to take them to registration." Dandy smiled at Honey flirtatiously. Right next to him, Wander smiled the same wide and innocent smile he always did.

"Can we go already?" QT asked. "We gotta get them to registration."

"Right, right. Of course." Dandy said, snapping out of his flirtatious look. So he led the five to the Aloha Oe. Hater, Peepers, and the Watchdogs hurried along and stopped to pay.

"Alright," Hater snappily said to his watchdogs, "does everyone have what they owe?" All the watchdogs reached into their pockets and fumbled around trying to find the money that their individual meal cost. This was taking too long for Hater, and he quickly had enough of it. "FORGET THAT!" He yelled to the watchdogs. He then turned to Honey and took out a plastic card. "Just put it all on my card." "He turned to the watchdogs again. "You guys can pay me what you owe back on the ship!" Honey swiped his card, and accepted his payment.

"Bye, thank you for coming to Boobies! You have a terrific-"

"Yeahyeahyeah,thanksBYE!" Hater said as he and the crew ran out the door.

In the parking garage, the crew of the Aloha Oe led the duo of nomads along the ramp.

"Next stop, the alien registration center, baby!" Dandy said.

"Yay, registration!" Wander exclaimed with joy.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sylvia said. Once they were inside, the door closed. As the ship began to take off, Hater and the crew saw it begin to lift off.

"Oh no! Hurry, go go go!" Hater said as he ushered the watchdogs and Peepers into the 'mouth' of the skull ship. The Aloha Oe had gotten a considerable distance from Boobies, but Hater was able to blast his ship along once everyone was inside to follow Dandy and his crew.


	4. Chapter 4

Dandy had managed to bring his two finds to the Alien Registration center.

"Wow," Wander said. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Ha ha," said Dandy. "Meaning you've probably never been registered!"

"Uh Wander, may I speak with you a moment?" Sylvia said to Wander. They both ducked down their heads so that Dandy, Meow, and QT couldn't hear them. "Wander," Sylvia said speaking softly, "I'm not so sure about this place. How do we know that they're not planning to turn us in to some more powerful galactic villain?"

"Oh Sylvia," said Wander, "Dandy is an honest, hard working man who tries and tries again to help poor, helpless aliens to be registered. It was pure luck that we came along to help him. Besides, he bought us lunch at Boobies! This is the least we can do in return, right?"

"The jellyfish pie was delicious," Sylvia said, reflecting on the lunch. "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble, we're outta here."

Further back, at the entrance to the registration line, Hater and his crew arrived. Hater was able to spot Wander and Sylvia immediately.

"They're here!" He was about to run towards them. "At last, I-"

"Hey man," the alien hunter in front of him said. "What do you think you doing?"

"Oh, I was just…"

"I don't care what kind of alien you have to be registered, you gotta wait in line like the rest of us!"

"Ugh, fine." Hater said, secretly dieciding to get the jump on Wander and Sylvia as they left.

Time passed, and the Aloha Oe crew were next to present their find.

"Oh great," Scarlet said. "You three. What do you have this time."

"Feast your eyes on these rare aliens!" Dandy said, as he dramatically stepped aside to reveal Wander and Sylvia.

"We found them flying about in an orble bubble." Meow said.

Skeptical, Scarlet told them to stand in the gate. Once in, they were scanned by the green laser beam (which frightened Sylvia for a second on the fact it could easily be confused for a weapon). She checked the readings on her computer.

"Wow," Scarlet said, surprised. "The Zbornak actually is a rare species for this region, and the small one is indeed an unregistered species. You actually found something of value. According to the computer-"

"Wait!" Dandy cut in. "Wander, do that thing with your hat for Scarlet!"

"Oh, right!" Wander said. "Miss Scarlet, what do you need?"

"To be appreciated." Scarlet said with a sigh. So wander reached into his hat, fumbled around, and took out a bouquet of pink rose which he gave to her. Scarlet smiled with surprise as she picked it up. "For me? Wow! Your hat creates flowers?"

"Actually no." Wander said. "It's much more special than that."

"That's right, baby!" Dandy said. "It gives people what they need! And let me tell you, that thing came in handy in big ways at Boobies!"

Scarlett only heard bits and pieces of that explanation, for she was too excited for the roses. She did, however, enter in the fact that Wander possessed and operated a rare artifact. Also, because she was feeling generous from the gift she had received, put in a couple extra woolongs for Wander and Sylvias value.

"Well, according to the registrations computer, the total bounty for these aliens is 25,000 woolongs." Scarlett said.

Dandy, Meow, and QTs eyes were lit up with dollar signs.

Meanwhile, in the line next to them, Lord Hater and the watchdogs were the next to the registration. Suddenly, Hater was distracted by the little victory dance being done by the Aloha Oe crew.

"Aw yeah!" Dandy yelled.

"We did it!" QT exclaimed.

"We're rich!" Meow shouted.

"See!" Dandy pointed to Wander and Sylvia. "These two really are rare! This place is the best place to cash in on the dough!"

Hater watched with wonder, as Dandy had been able to make a hefty profit.

"Sir," Commander Peepers said to Hater. "They just registered! Now's our chance to catch them!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hater exclaimed. "Now's our chance to score big time!" Peepers was confused.

"Next," said the A.R.C. registration employee sitting at the desk. Hater zoomed up to him.

"Yes, I have an alien here for registration!" He held up Commander Peepers.

"Wait, what?" Peepers said, confused. The registration employee scanned Peepers.

"Sir, this is an Octonian, an already classified and well documented species. No monetary value."

"Wait," Hater yelled. "I'm sure I have another one in here somewhere!" He then picked up the watchdogs one by one, each one just as surprised and confused as Peepers was when Hater tried to pass him off. One at a time, they were scanned and listed as the same species. No value for any one of them, not even one woolong.

"Sir," the employee said, "if you don't have any alien to register, I suggest you leave."

"Wait, uh, uh" Hater said, looking around trying to find a solution. "I have myself to register! I'm very rare! GIVE ME LOTS OF WOOLONGS!"

"I can clearly tell sir that you are a Skeletosian, and Lord Hater, obviously. With all the records of your attacks throughout space, we've classified your species."

"Don't play dirty with me, man!" Hater raised his hands as they began to glow. "No one ever messes with Lord-"

"Security!" The A.R.C. employee yelled. Two large muscular aliens came and grabbed Lord Hater by his arms and pulled him out the door. Hater tried to break free, but he could not. Peepers and the watchdogs followed.

Elsewhere at the parking bay, Dandy, Meow, and QT bid their farewells to the two nomads.

"You sure you don't want to come along with us?" Dandy asked. "There's always room for more on the Aloha Oe."

"Thanks," said Sylvia. "But this just isn't how we roll. We like a different kind of adventure."

"But I'll pick up the next check at Boobies if we ever meet again!" Wander said with his signature smile.

"Well good luck out there!" QT said.

"Yeah, you guys are alright." Meow said. And with that, the Aloha Oe crew returned to their ship and went off in search of unregistered alien life. Wander and Sylvia also went off into space.

Not long after they took off, Hater and his watchdogs ran into the skull ship while being chased by the angry A.R.C. staff. As lasers were fired, Hater and crew ran into the skulls mouth and blasted off.

"Good riddance!" yelled one of the shooters.

"Don't come back unless you have an unregistered alien!"

The skull zoomed out into space. "*Whew* Thank goodness we got outta there!" Hater said at the control of the ship. He did not notice, however, that the ship just narrowly avoided colliding with the Aloha Oe at a perpendicular angle. So Hater was very surprised to see the icon indicating there was an incoming message. Hater activated the communication screen, and was disappointed to see the familiar bounty hunter sporting a black pompadour on the screen.

"Watch where you're going, will ya!" Dandy yelled. "You came within inches of us!"

"Look, I didn't hit you, so we're cool, okay?" Hater asked nervously.

"For now, but if you ever ding my precious baby again, I'll-" Hater switched off the feed. Hater left the control room and returned to his own room. Peepers followed him.

"Cheer up, sir! I'm sure we'll get Wander and Sylvia again! Besides, who cares what some punks at the registration center think of you? They don't impose fear across space with awesome glowing hands!"

"Peepers," Hater said solemnly, "I'd like to be alone."

"But sir, I-"

"I SAID ALONE!" Thunder and lightening echoed. Peepers quickly retreated.

Hater sat down on his giant bed. He took a long, deep sigh. Then he took out the styrofoam container from Boobies, opened it, and began to eat the hot dog he had to take with him.

"At least I got the hot dog," he said while eating.


End file.
